Shinsengumi no Sakura: Samurai no Michi
by Kimagure 'Aya' Author
Summary: 2 tahun setelah kehancuran Shinsengumi pada perang Toba-Fushimi, 2 orang Ronin muda membangun kembali Shinsengumi yang baru, dan 5 tahun kemudian, Fujiwara Ryuuichi, remaja berumur 14 tahun yang telah dibuang oleh desanya, diselamatkan oleh Yukimura Chizuru, namun, Yukimura Chizuru yang sekarang, bukanlah gadis lemah seperti dulu, karena sekarang, dia telah menjadi...


**A/N: **Minna-san Konnichiwa~, perkenalkan, saia Fukuhara Aya~ author baru di fandom ini~, karena ini fic pertama saia di fandom Hakuouki, maaf ya kalau misalnya terdapat banyak kekurangan, dan maaf karena Chizuru dan Ryunosuke saia bikin super OOC *sweatdrop*, saia mengubah sifat mereka untuk menunjukkan perubahan yang mereka alami setelah Shinsengumi hancur, semoga kalian bisa menangkap cerita ini dengan baik, sampaikan kesan dan saran kalian di review ya~ ^^, nah, daripada lama-lama, langsung saja… HAPPY READING MINNA~!

**Disclaimer: **Hakuouki belong to Otomate

**Warning: **OOC, gaje, abal, nista, de el el

**Shinsengumi no Sakura: Samurai no Michi**

*? POV*

…Ukh… dimana aku…? Apa yang terjadi padaku…?

Seluruh tubuhku terasa sakit sekali, bahkan aku tak bisa menggerakkan tubuhku sedikitpun karena rasa sakit itu.

…Ah, aku ingat, aku… telah dibuang oleh orang-orang desa…

"_Pergi kau dari sini! Dasar Monster!"_

"_Kami tidak membutuhkan keberadaan Monster menjijikkan seperti kau!"_

"_Monster! Monster! Monster! Monster!"_

Bukan… aku bukan Monster… hanya karena aku memiliki "suatu hal" yang berbeda dari mereka, bukan berarti aku adalah monster…

"_Aku tak pernah melahirkan seorang Monster!"_

"_Kau tak pantas menjadi Putraku! Dasar Monster!"_

"_Kau bukanlah lagi adikku! Monster!"_

Tou-san… Kaa-san… Nii-san… mereka pun telah membuangku…

Aku sudah tak punya siapa-siapa lagi… kalau aku harus terus hidup dalam kesendirian dan penderitaan seperti ini… lebih baik aku mati saja…

Perlahan-lahan, aku pun menutup kedua kelopak mataku, dan membiarkan seluruh energi yang tersisa dalam tubuhku lenyap perlahan…

Akhirnya… aku bisa beristirahat dengan tenang…

"Jangan menyerah"

Aku pun langsung membuka kelopak mataku begitu mendengar suara yang asing itu.

Walau tak terlihat jelas karena mataku yang berkunang-kunang, aku tau, kalau ada seseorang dihadapanku.

Orang itu tampak tersenyum dengan lembut kepadaku, membuat hatiku yang mulai dingin, kembali menghangat karenanya.

"Jangan menyerah, kau harus terus hidup, jalan yang membentang didepanmu masih sangat panjang, apa kau mau menyia-nyiakannya?" tanya orang itu kepadaku.

Aku ingin sekali mengatakan kepadanya, kalau aku sudah tak peduli lagi dengan hal itu, yang kuinginkan sekarang hanyalah menutup mataku untuk selama-lamanya…

Tapi, senyuman orang itu seolah telah menyihirku, sehingga tanpa sadar, aku mengulurkan tanganku yang lemah kepada orang itu.

"...Tolong… a..ku…" ucapku dengan lemah, dan disaat bersamaan, air mata mengalir deras dari kedua mataku.

"…Ya, aku akan menolongmu, dan membawamu ke jalan yang membentang luas di depanmu… aku janji…" ujar orang itu, yang dengan mantap menyambut uluran tanganku dengan tangannya yang begitu hangat.

Saat itu, aku merasakan perasaan lega dan bahagia yang tak terkira.

Karena akhirnya… ada orang yang mau menerimaku… aku… takkan sendirian lagi…

Dengan lembut, orang itu merengkuh tubuhku yang lemah, dan membawanya ke dalam pelukan yang hangat.

Hangatnya… sudah lama sekali aku tak merasakan pelukan sehangat ini…

Karena kehangatan yang nyaman itu… perlahan-lahan, kelopak mataku mulai terasa berat, dan akhirnya, dunia di sekelilingku menjadi gelap…

*? POV End*

**XxSamurai no MichixX**

Di sebuah kamar tidur khas Jepang yang cukup luas, tepatnya di tengah-tengah ruangan itu, tampaklah seorang remaja laki-laki yang tengah tertidur di futon yang digelar di kamar itu.

Tubuh remaja itu dipenuhi perban yang cukup banyak, menandakan kalau dia mengalami luka-luka yang parah.

Suasana kamar itu begitu sepi, hingga tiba-tiba, pintu geser dikamar itu terbuka perlahan, menampakan seorang laki-laki berambut biru gelap sepundak dan berpakaian ala Barat yang tengah membawa baskom kecil berisi air dan kain basah.

Laki-laki itu duduk di samping futon remaja tadi, lalu dia melepas sarung tangan yang dia pakai, dan memeras kain basah tadi.

Dengan lembut, dia mengompres lebam-lebam yang terdapat di wajah remaja itu, dan setiap kali remaja itu mengernyit karena perih, laki-laki itu pun semakin berhati-hati dalam gerakannya.

Laki-laki itu tampak serius mengompres remaja itu, hingga dia menyadari sedikit pergerakan di kelopak mata remaja itu, tanda kalau remaja itu akan segera sadar, dia pun menghentikan kegiatan mengompresnya dan menunggu hingga remaja itu membuka kedua matanya.

Ketika remaja itu telah benar-benar sadar, remaja itu tampak melihat ke sekelilingnya dengan wajah kebingungan, dan juga sedikit takut karena melihat orang yang tidak dia kenal.

"Tidak usah khawatir, kau aman disini, aku takkan menyakitimu, tenang saja," kata laki-laki itu, menyadari ketakutan di mata remaja itu.

Remaja itu memperhatikan laki-laki asing yang ada dihadapannya itu dengan seksama, saat itu, dia menyadari kalau laki-laki itu tengah mengompres luka-lukanya, dan dia pun merasa sedikit bersalah karena telah mengira kalau laki-laki itu adalah orang jahat.

"G-gomennasai, aku sudah tidak sopan, padahal anda sudah bersedia mengobati lukaku," ucap remaja itu dengan sopan.

Laki-laki itu tersenyum kecil mendengar permintaan maaf remaja itu, lalu dia mengusap pelan rambut remaja itu, membuat remaja itu merasa sedikit malu sekaligus senang karena diperlakukan dengan lembut seperti itu.

"Tidak apa-apa, wajar kalau kau merasa takut, ah, ngomong-ngomong, namaku Ibuki Ryunosuke, kalau kau?" tanya laki-laki bernama Ibuki itu.

"Ah, n-namaku Fujiwara Ryuuichi, Ibuki-san," jawab Ryuuichi.

"Hee, Ryuuichi berarti Naga kan, nama yang bagus," puji Ibuki sambil tersenyum kecil.

Wajah Ryuuichi langsung memerah begitu mendengar pujian itu, ternyata orang bernama Ibuki itu orang yang baik.

Tiba-tiba, Ryuuichi kembali teringat kepada orang yang menyelamatkannya tadi, walaupun wajahnya tampak samar-samar saat itu, tapi sepertinya orang itu bukanlah Ibuki.

"A-ano… kalau aku boleh tau, siapa yang telah membawaku kesini? Dan… ini ada dimana?" tanya Ryuuichi.

"Ah, apakah kau ingin menemui orang itu?" tanya Ibuki balik.

Ryuuichi menganggukkan kepalanya, lalu Ibuki pun membantu Ryuuichi berdiri, dan membawanya keluar dari kamar itu.

"…Sugoii….." ucap Ryuuichi tanpa sadar begitu dia melihat sebuah taman yang membentang luas di hadapannya, pohon-pohon yang tampak hijau dan rindang, bunga-bunga berwarna-warni dan indah, benar-benar pemandangan yang indah.

Dan lagi, ternyata, kamar tempat Ryuuichi tadi beristirahat, adalah bagian dari sebuah rumah ala Jepang yang amat besar dan mewah, membuat Ryuuichi semakin bertanya-tanya, sebenarnya dia ada dimana saat ini.

"Saat ini, orang itu pasti sedang berlatih di Dojo, ayo ikut aku," kata Ibuki sambil berjalan ke arah sebuah bangunan ukuran sedang yang terpisah dari rumah Jepang yang mewah itu.

Ryuuichi mengikuti Ibuki di belakang, jantungnya berdetak dengan kencang, saking gugupnya dia.

"_Uwaah… orang yang tinggal di tempat semewah ini, pastilah orang yang hebat… kira-kira siapa ya orang yang menyelamatkanku itu…" _batin Ryuuichi.

Begitu sampai di depan bangunan itu, Ibuki membuka pintu geser satu-satunya di bangunan itu, dan di dalam tempat itu, tampaklah…

Seorang "laki-laki" berpakaian ala barat yang tengah berlatih pedang disana, dia tampak serius berlatih, hingga tidak menyadari kehadiran Ibuki dan Ryuuichi.

"Oi Yukimura, aku membawa orang yang tadi kau tolong, katanya dia ingin mengucapkan terima kasih padamu," kata Ibuki kepada orang bernama Yukimura itu.

Yukimura yang sejak tadi berdiri membelakangi Ibuki dan Ryuuichi pun berbalik untuk melihat mereka.

"Ah, rupanya kau sudah sadar ya, Yokatta…" kata Yukimura sambil tersenyum.

Dan saat itu, Ryuuichi seolah tersihir oleh sosok orang bernama Yukimura yang ada dihadapannya itu.

Tubuhnya tidak terlalu tinggi, namun dia terlihat gagah dengan pakaian ala barat berwarna merah yang dikenakannya, rambut cokelatnya yang cukup panjang diikat ke samping, membuat sosoknya terlihat elegan, dan senyuman yang begitu hangat tampak menghiasinya wajahnya yang tampan.

Ryuuichi tampak terpaku melihat sosok Yukimura itu, hingga dia tidak menyadari kalau Yukimura sudah berdiri dihadapannya.

"Sepertinya keadaanmu sudah membaik ya, syukurlah~, karena keadaanmu saat aku membawamu kesini benar-benar parah, aku jadi sempat khawatir, tapi yang penting kau baik-baik saja," ujar Yukimura sambil membelai lembut pipi Ryuuichi.

Wajah Ryuuichi pun langsung menjadi semerah tomat karenanya, siapa yang tidak akan bereaksi seperti itu jika ada seorang laki-laki tampan yang tiba-tiba membelai pipimu?

"Hm? Wajahmu merah sekali, apa kau demam? Atau…" Yukimura mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Ryuuichi, membuat wajah Ryuuichi semakin merah, bahkan sepertinya dia bisa mengeluarkan asap dari kepalanya.

"…atau jangan-jangan kau terkagum-kagum melihat ketampananku?" tanya Yukimura sambil menyeringai kepada Ryuuichi.

Ryuuichi benar-benar merasa ingin pingsan sekarang, hingga tiba-tiba terdengar suara pukulan yang cukup keras dan suara rintihan Yukimura.

"Jangan menggoda orang yang sedang sakit, bodoh," kata Ibuki, yang rupanya menjadi pelaku pemukulan Yukimura.

"Ittai… kau memang tidak tanggung-tanggung kalau memukul, harusnya kau memperlakukan seorang wanita dengan lembut tau," kata Yukimura sambil mengusap-usap kepalanya yang benjol karena pukulan dari Ibuki.

Ryuuichi langsung membeku begitu mendengar kata-kata Yukimura tadi, kepalanya terus mengulang-ulang perkataan Yukimura.

"'_Harusnya kau memperlakukan seorang wanita dengan lembut tau', 'seorang wanita dengan lembut tau', 'seorang wanita', 'wanita', 'wanita'…."_

"…EEEEEEEEEHHH! WANITA?!" teriak Ryuuichi dengan kencang begitu dia berhasil menerima arti dari kata-kata Yukimura tadi.

Ibuki dan Yukimura sempat bengong karena kaget mendengar teriakan Ryuuichi, namun tak lama kemudian, mereka pun langsung tertawa-tawa melihat reaksi Ryuuichi tersebut.

"Ahahahaha! Kau baru menyadarinya ya? Ah iya, perkenalkan, namaku Yukimura Chizuru, dan aku adalah wanita," kata Yukimura Chizuru sambil tersenyum ke arah Ryuuichi.

Ryuuichi benar-benar tidak mengira kalau orang yang ada dihadapannya ini adalah perempuan, memang sih, setelah diperhatikan baik-baik, wajahnya tampak feminim, tapi sosoknya benar-benar seperti seorang laki-laki.

"Maaf ya karena aku sudah mengejutkanmu, habis menarik sekali sih melihat reaksi orang-orang yang terkejut begitu mengetahui kalau aku itu perempuan, ngomong-ngomong, siapa namamu?" tanya Chizuru, menyadarkan Ryuuichi dari lamunannya.

"N-namaku Fujiwara Ryuuichi, dan, terima kasih karena anda telah menyelamatkanku, Yukimura-san," ucap Ryuuichi sambil membungkukkan badannya dengan hormat.

"Tidak usah bersikap seformal itu, ah, dan jangan panggil aku Yukimura, panggil saja aku Chizuru ya," kata Chizuru sambil kembali tersenyum kepada Ryuuichi.

"H-ha'I, Chizuru-san," jawab Ryuuichi.

Walaupun tadi Chizuru sempat menggodanya, tapi ternyata, dia adalah orang yang baik, dan Ryuuichi pun merasa bersyukur karena telah diselamatkan oleh orang sebaik Chizuru.

Tiba-tiba saja, perut Ryuuichi berbunyi dengan sangat keras, membuat Ryuuichi terkejut sekaligus malu karenanya, Ryuuichi memang belum makan selama beberapa hari ini, karena itu, wajar kalau sekarang perutnya berbunyi karena ingin diisi.

"Kebetulan sekarang sudah waktunya makan siang, bagaimana kalau sekarang kita pergi ke ruang makan dan makan bersama-sama, kau mau Ryuuichi?" tawar Chizuru, yang tentunya langsung diterima oleh Ryuuichi.

"I-iya, aku mau," jawab Ryuuichi.

Kemudian, Ibuki, Chizuru, dan Ryuuichi pun pergi ke ruang makan untuk menyantap makan siang mereka, dan Ryuuichi pun kembali dibuat terkagum-kagum oleh bagian dalam rumah tak kalah mewahnya dari bagian luarnya.

Begitu sampai di ruang makan, Chizuru pun langsung membuka pintu geser ruangan itu, dan di dalam ruangan itu…

Terdapat 10 orang lain yang tengah menikmati makan siang mereka juga, dan begitu mereka melihat Chizuru, mereka langsung berdiri dan berbaris di hadapan Chizuru dan Ibuki, membuat Ryuuichi bingung dengan apa yang mereka lakukan.

"Selamat siang Kiokuchou (Ketua)! Dan Fukuchou (Wakil Ketua)!" seru mereka sambil membungkukkan badan di hadapan Chizuru dan Ibuki.

"Selamat siang semuanya, dan sudah kubilang kan kalian tidak usah bersikap seformal itu, sekarang kita nikmati saja makan siang kita tanpa perlu bersikap formal, mengerti?" tanya Chizuru.

"Ha'I Kiokuchou!" seru mereka sambil membungkuk sekali lagi kepada Chizuru lalu kembali ke tempat makan mereka masing-masing.

"E-eto… Ibuki-san, kenapa mereka memanggil Chizuru-san Kiokuchou? Memang Chizuru-san ketua dari apa?" bisik Ryuuichi kepada Ibuki.

"Tentu saja mereka memanggilnya Kiokuchou, karena Yukimura adalah Ketua dari Shinsengumi," jawab Ibuki.

Ryuuichi pun kini kembali sibuk memproses jawaban Ibuki tadi di kepalanya.

"…T-tunggu… jadi… mereka adalah anggota Shinsengumi?" tanya Ryuuichi, dan dibalas Ibuki dengan anggukkan kepala.

"Lalu, karena mereka juga menyebut Fukuchou saat membungkuk pada Ibuki-san, berarti Ibuki-san adalah Wakil Ketua Shinsengumi?" tanya Ryuuichi lagi, yang kembali dijawab dengan anggukkan kepala.

"Lalu, Chizuru-san adalah Ketua Shinsengumi?" tanya Ryuuichi lagi, dan dijawab lagi oleh anggukkan kepala Ibuki.

"…dan… sekarang aku berada di Markas Shinsengumi?" tanya Ryuuichi sekali lagi, yang juga dijawab oleh Ibuki dengan anggukkan kepala lagi.

Mendengar jawaban dari Ibuki tersebut, butuh waktu yang agak lama bagi Ryuuichi untuk mencerna kembali semuanya.

Dan otaknya pun kini telah berhasil membuat kesimpulan tentang apa yang terjadi saat ini.

Kesimpulannya, dia diselamatkan oleh Ketua Shinsengumi, dan saat ini, dia tengah berada di Markas Shinsengumi, yang merupakan organisasi terbesar dan terkuat yang bekerja langsung dibawah Shogun.

Dan teriakan Ryuuichi pun kembali menggema di Markas Shinsengumi.

**XxSamurai no MichixX**

Ryuuichi sering mendengar cerita mengenai Sejarah Shinsengumi dari Ayahnya.

Shinsengumi, yang awalnya bernama Roshigumi, adalah sebuah kelompok yang beranggotakan para Ronin yang berasal dari Edo dan dibentuk untuk melayani Shogun.

Roshigumi yang telah dinaungi oleh Klan Aizu lalu merubah namanya menjadi Shinsengumi, dan dengan dipimpin oleh Kondou Isami, Shinsengumi pun terus melindungi Kyoto dari para Ronin yang terus mengacau.

Namun, pada perang Toba-Fushimi, Pemerintahan Shogun pun runtuh, seluruh anggota Shinsengumi gugur dalam perang, dan Kondou Isami dihukum mati.

Perlahan-lahan, nama Shinsengumi pun mulai hilang ditelan waktu, bersamaan dengan meluasnya kekuasaan negara Barat.

2 tahun kemudian, para Ronin yang tidak terima kalau Negaranya dijajah pun bersatu melawan negara Barat.

Awalnya memang para Ronin itu kewalahan karena persenjataan negara Barat jauh lebih maju, namun, muncullah 2 orang Ronin muda yang berhasil membalikkan keadaan tersebut.

Mereka berdua berhasil mengarahkan para Ronin untuk mencuri alat-alat perang negara Barat, sehingga para Ronin pun bisa melawan dengan lebih baik.

Salah seorang dari 2 Ronin itu, adalah seorang Samurai yang sangat kuat, kabarnya, dia bisa membelah meriam para orang barat hanya dengan menggunakan pedangnya, dan dia bahkan mengalahkan 1 Batalion pasukan negara Barat hanya seorang diri.

Dan berkat pimpinan Ronin muda itu, mereka pun berhasil mengalahkan negara Barat, dan merebut kembali Jepang.

Seusai perang, rakyat Jepang pun membangun kembali pemerintahan Shogun, sedangkan 2 Ronin muda itu, bersama dengan para Ronin yang juga ikut berperang saat itu, membentuk kembali Shinsengumi, dan menjadikannya sebagai pelindung utama Shogun, posisi yang jauh lebih hebat dibandingkan Shinsengumi yang sebelumnya.

Kabarnya, 2 Ronin itu dijadikan Ketua dan Wakil Ketua Shinsengumi, dan mereka berdua sangat dihormati dan dikagumi oleh para Ronin.

Ryuuichi benar-benar tidak percaya kalau dia diselamatkan oleh salah satu dari Ronin hebat itu, dan dia juga tidak percaya kalau dia saat ini berada di Markas Shinsengumi yang terkenal itu.

"Ahaha, kau pasti terkejut ya Ryuuichi, wajar sih kau terkejut, habis aku tidak terlihat seperti orang dewasa ya, padahal begini-begini, umurku sudah 24 tahun loh," ujar Chizuru.

"C-Chizuru-san, a-apakah benar aku boleh disini? A-aku takkan mengganggu kegiatan Shinsengumi kan?" tanya Ryuuichi yang masih agak shock.

"Daijoubu, daijoubu, aku Ketua Shinsengumi, jadi aku tau betul kalau keberadaanmu takkan mengganggu Shinsengumi, malah rasanya terhibur sekali karena ada anak muda disini, habisnya kebanyakan yang ada disini orang-orang tua semua sih," ujar Chizuru sambil menepuk-nepuk kepala Ryuuichi untuk menghiburnya.

"Kiokuchou kejam sekali, kan tidak semua yang ada disini sudah tua, bahkan Kiokuchou sendiri masih muda," kata salah satu orang yang ada disitu.

"Tapi kan tetap saja bosan, apalagi wakil ketuaku juga sudah jadi om-om, bisa-bisa aku jadi cepat tua kalau begini," keluh Chizuru.

"Oi! Siapa yang sudah om-om?! Umurku baru 26 tahun tau!" teriak Ibuki yang tidak terima dipanggil om-om.

"Tapi kan 4 tahun lagi kau sudah berumur 30-an, artinya kau sudah tua dong," kata Chizuru santai.

"Kaaauuuu! Hanya karena kau lebih muda 2 tahun dariku, bukan berarti kau bisa sombong!" teriak Ibuki yang langsung mengayunkan pedangnya ke arah Chizuru, dan Chizuru pun langsung menangkap pedang itu dengan kedua tangannya.

"Sudah, sudah, jangan emosi Ibuki, setiap orang pasti akan menjadi tua kok, hanya saja kau jadi tua lebih cepat daripada aku," kata Chizuru dengan tampang polos.

"APA KATAMU?! CUKUP! AYO KITA SELESAIKAN INI DI LUAR!" seru Ibuki yang langsung memasang kuda-kuda bertarung.

"Kalau itu maumu, ayo saja," kata Chizuru yang langsung mengeluarkan pedangnya.

"T-tunggu, sabar Ibuki-san, jangan terbawa emosi, dan Chizuru-san, jangan pancing emosi Ibuki-san," lerai Ryuuichi.

Namun Ibuki dan Chizuru tidak mendengarkan hal itu, dan mereka pun kini tengah sibuk bertarung diiringi dengan sorakan dari anggota Shinsengumi lainnya.

Ryuuichi pun akhirnya hanya bisa pasrah melihat kedua orang itu bertarung dengan sengit.

"Sepertinya aku berada di tempat yang berisik ya," kata Ryuuichi yang sweatdrop melihat Ibuki yang terlempar keluar karena serangan Chizuru, dan mereka pun kini bertarung di luar.

"…tapi tidak apalah… karena…" Ryuuichi menatap para anggota Shinsengumi yang saling tertawa dan memberikan dukungan kepada Chizuru dan Ibuki, sementara kedua orang itu kini berhenti adu pedang dan malahan jadi saling adu pukul.

Ryuuichi tersenyum melihat Chizuru yang tertawa senang sedangkan Ibuki tersenyum kecil walau mereka sedang adu pukul.

"…Karena tempat ini dipenuhi oleh kehangatan…" ucap Ryuuichi sambil tersenyum lembut.

**TO BE CONTINUE**

**A/N: **Maaf ya minna kalau endingnya gaje, beneran maaf nyoooo QAQ Tapi jangan flame ya nyo, cukup beri saran dan kesan saja, kalau ada yang perlu saia perbaiki dari cerita saia, tolong Minna-san bilang ya XD

Nah, sampai jumpa di chapter berikutnya~

Our Heart will Always be a Syncron

Kimagure 'Aya' Author


End file.
